My Sonny With a Chance episode!
by Twipi
Summary: If I owned SWAC  which sadly I don't...  This is what an episode would be like!  What will happen when Chad and Sonny go on their first date?  TWO-SHOT  a chapter for each half of the episode   Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**My Sonny With a Chance Episode!**

**This is my best attempt at a Sonny With a Chance script.**

Opening Segment: (Check it Out Girls, Dream sequence)

Sonny: Check it Out, we're stuck here at work.

Tawni: Check it Out, I know!

Sonny: Check it Out Dance?

Tawni: Check it Out Dance!

(Check It Out theme song)

Sonny: Check it Out, It's a nerd!

Tawni: And check it out, he's buying three calculators?

Grady: Excuse me, but I really need those calculators checked out so I can go to math

club.

Sonny: Check it Out, the nerd goes to math club?

Tawni: Check it out, he should be smart enough to check this stuff out on his own!

Grady: Fine, I will! (leaves crying)

Sonny: Check it out, he's emotional.

Nikko: Excuse me ladies, I just need to buy this pair of shoes.

Tawni: Check it out, these shoes are HUGE!

Sonny: Check it out, his feet must be a size gazillion.

Tawni: Check it out, we need that math nerd back to measure these shoes for us.

Sonny: Check it out, maybe he is a circus clown!

Tawni: Check it out, I'm scared of clowns!

Nikko: FINE! Just keep the shoes! I'm out of here.

Tawni: Check it out, someone's got an attitude as big as his feet.

Chad: Hey Sonny!

Sonny: Check it out, it's Chad…wait, why are you here!

Chad: Sonny will you go out with me?

_Sonny wakes up from her dream_

Sonny: Thank goodness, it was just a dream.

_Hears knock on the door, runs and screams and hides_

THEME SONG

_Someone keeps knocking at the door. Tawni comes down the slide and opens the door. It's Chad_.

Tawni: What are you doing here?

Chad: I'm here to see Sonny?

Tawni: Isn't she supposed to be here? I haven't seen her all day…wait my prayers have been answered!

Chad: Uh, Great. Hey, if you see her, tell her to run over to Stage 2, okay?

Tawni: Sure, whatever.

Chad: And tell her that it's really important!

Tawni: Okay Mr. Drama Pants. I get it, just leave!

Chad: Okay, but just make sure you tell her!

Tawni: LEAVE! _Slams door in Chad's face_

Sonny: Good, he's gone. _Comes out of Zora's vents_

Tawni: Oh no, you're back!

Sonny: I'm sorry? Hey, do you know what Chad wants? It was hard to hear over the sound of Zora's snoring in the vents.

Tawni: He wants to tell you something important. He said to just go over to the set.

Sonny: I hope nobody is hurt!

QUICK TRANSITION TO FALLS SET

Sonny: (irritated) So nobody is hurt?

Chad: nope, I just needed to ask you something.

Sonny: Well, if it was that important, why did you make me sit through two hours of Mackenzie Falls filming!

Chad: I'm sorry, I was just acting so well, I didn't want to stop.

Sonny: Okay, well now that you're stopped, can you tell me what you were going to say!

Chad: Well…um…

Sonny: um…?

Chad: Do you…um…like…wanna catch a movie tonight or something?

Sonny: uh…(shocked) Sure?

Chad: (embarrassed and flustered) Great, so, uh, eight?

Sonny: Prop house?

Chad: perfect…uh…se ya

Sonny: See ya… (awkwardly gives him a quick hug)

BACK AT PROP HOUSE

Tawni: So, what did Chad want?

Sonny: (to herself) Why did she pick now to start caring!

Tawni: What?

Sonny: Nothing!

Tawni: So, what did Chad want?

Sonny: um….fashion advice?

Tawni: Really? _looks like she doesn't believe it, show Sonny's worried face _(bubbly) Okay!

Sonny: Oh, and is anybody going to be in the prop house at say…eight?

Tawni: Is that so you can help Chad with his fashion?

Sonny: Sure…I just don't want Nikko and Grady to find out, they might want advice too.

Tawni: Okay, I'll keep them out!

Sonny: Thank you!

Tawni: Oh, and enjoy your date!

Sonny: WHAT!

Tawni: Marshall brought us each a date, you know, the food?

Sonny: Oh, he did, well that was nice of him.

Tawni: Yeah, it was, here ya' go! (leaves room)

SHOW CLOCK AT 7:45.

_Sonny looks really pretty in this black dress_

Nikko: Woah, Sonny, why are you all dressed up?

Sonny: (shocked) Well…I dress up when I want to write a really good sketch.

Nikko: Well, you look great! Can I help?

Sonny: NO! I mean, I wish you could, but I can only write a sketch this great when no one is around.

Nikko: Oh, I understand. Good night Sonny!

Sonny: Night Nikko! (Nikko exits) Whew!

SHOW CLOCK: 8

_Sonny is all nervous and fidgety. Chad knocks, Sonny freaks out_

Sonny: (shaky voice) come in!

Chad: (stunned) Wow, Sonny, you look great!

Sonny: Thanks Chad, you look nice too.

Chad: So, um ,what movie do you want to watch? I brought five weddings and a wedding, the sisterhood of the traveling princess, Tridark, Camp Hip Hop, and my movie.

Sonny: Camp Hip Hop

Chad: oooh, great choice! (sonny giggles) _sit on couch together_

Sonny: Well Selena Gomez is in it!

Chad: You were a much better Sonny than she was.

Sonny: Aww….thanks! (quoting fake date) Hey, you should put your arm around me.

Chad: Well, I would, but you sat on the wrong side. This arm says, "Let's cuddle" and this arms says "Good game, bro!"

Sonny: I don't care, just put one of them around me.

Chad: You should probably put your head on my shoulder.

Sonny: This is nice, in theory.

Chad: We make a good couple, hypothetically. Hey remember when you said that you would kiss me when pigs fly?

Sonny: yeah…

Chad: Genine did "fly" into your lap. Remember, the pig I kissed?

Sonny: Ahhh, yeah, they did! Guess I have to kiss you!

Chad: Guess so!

_They kiss. Then Grady walks in. He practically pukes then runs out. Sonny and Chad don't see him come in._

**END OF PART 1!**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**part two!**

Grady: (To Nikko and Tawni) I just saw Sonny and Chad 'Mack"en on each other!

Tawni: That's ridiculous! Sonny can't stand Chad!

Nikko: Yeah, and Sonny told me she was working on a sketch!

Tawni: Hey, Sonny told me she was giving Chad fashion advice! That little liar!

Grady: If I tell Sonny I saw them together, she'll deny it! We have to catch them in the act!

Tawni: How? Sonny already tricked Nikko and I into avoiding the prop house!

Nikko: I have an idea!

FAST TRANSITION

Tawni: This was your idea? To dress up as Mackenzie Falls extras?

Grady: I kind of like it! I feel all dramatic! (starts making trademark Mackenzie Falls face)

Nikko: Maybe we can sneak on the set and hopefully, Sonny will be there. Then, we can ambush Sonny and maker her break up with Chad!

Tawni: I don't know guys, don't you feel kind of bad? Sonny is probably really happy! This is her first real relationship and Chad really like her- Oh no! I'm caring again! Quick, let's go!

TO SONNY AND CHAD ON "FALLS" SET

Sonny: I really enjoyed our date last night. Thank you for asking me.

Chad: No problem! I really enjoyed it too. We should hang out some more.

Sonny: (smiley) Yeah, we should.

Chad: Good

Sonny: Good

Chad: Fine

Sonny: Fine

Sonny: Hey, next time we could make it at my apartment!

Chad: Sounds great! Hey, wanna stay and watch me act?

Sonny: Sure

Chad: Maybe we could grab lunch together once I'm done.

Sonny: Sounds great, but we have to eat somewhere else. I can't let the others find out.

Chad. You know They'll find out eventually. You'll need to tell them at some point, why not now?

Sonny: I don't know.

Chad: Come on, if they love you, they'll understand.

Sonny: Yeah you're right, I'll tell them by Friday. (give Chad hug, SR cast runs in.)

Zora: Aha! You WERE right, Grady!

Tawni: When did you get here?

Zora: I was spying on you guys. Didn't want to miss out on this action!

Grady: Well welcome Zora! And yes, I AM RIGHT!

Nikko: Wow, I never thought this day would come!

Sonny: (nervously) Hey guys! What are you all doing here?

Grady: to confirm that you and Chip Drama Pants are dating!

Chad: Why would you think that? (nervous)

Nikko: Grady saw you two kissing in the Prop House, then we found Sonny over here hugging you. And all this time, I though you were writing a sketch!

Zora: Traitors!

Sonny: oh, I was writing a sketch…about Chad! He's guest starring and we have to play a couple so we were just practicing!

Grady: Why couldn't Nikko or I play your boyfriend?

Sonny: Marshall's orders, sorry.

Tawni: Fine, we'll buy that for now, but remember, we're watching!

_Tawni and cast make watching symbols and walk away_

Sonny: Whew! That was a close one!

Chad: You know you should have told them.

Sonny: They would have freaked out! Give them some time for the concept to sink in their brains.

Chad: Well, now, you're going to have to write that sketch, get Marshall to approve it, and get Marshall to have me guest star, so, have fun with that!

Sonny: What about lunch?

Chad: Oh, now you are too busy for lunch! Have fun planning. _Chad gives Sonny a hug and goes back to filming_. _Show Sonny's upset face._

TRANSITION TO NIKKO, GRADY, TAWNI, AND ZORA

Nikko: That sketch has got to be around here somewhere. _All are going through an enormous pile of sketches in the prop house._

Tawni: Unless the sketch is non-existent, which I'm beginning to think it is!

Grady: Come on, has Sonny ever lied to us before?

Zora: Well, she did lie to Tawni about giving Chad fashion advice.

Tawni: The traitor. No one lies to Tawni Hart! I'm so angry…and pretty!

Nikko: Well, I give up. We've been looking at these papers for over three hours! How about we ask Marshall if Chip's guest starring and leave it at that.

Zora: Sounds okay to me!

ALL LEAVE TO FIND MARSHALL

SONNY IS AT MARSHALL OFFICE

Sonny: (finishing up her explanation) So, Chad guest stars, ratings go up, and tada! That's the end of my plan!

Marshall: Thank you, Sonny, for killing fifteen minutes of my time. As much as I love your plan, I can't do it.

Sonny: But you just said that you loved my plan!

Marshall: I did, but we film tomorrow. The show is already laid out. Maybe next week.

Sonny: But I can't wait until next week! I need Chad on the show now!

SO RANDOM CAST ENTER MARSHALL'S OFFICE

Marshall: I see that we all feel comfortable enough not to knock when we enter.

Grady: Marshall, is Chad Dylan Pooper guest staring on this week's episode!

Marshall: No, he's not, and Chad Dylan Cooper isn't either.

Tawni: Ah ha! Sonny lied! You aren't doing a sketch with Chad.

Sonny: uh, yeah I am…

Marshall: No you're not, I just rejected your proposal.

Nikko: Sonny, you proposed to Marshall!

Sonny: NO!

Zora: Then what did you propose?

Sonny: Uh, that, uh….(defeated) that I do a sketch with Chad.

Tawni: So you lied! I can't believe you lied to me Sonny, after all the things I've done for you.

Grady: Like what?

Tawni: I gave her boy advice a couple of times, which is two more times than Tawni Hart ever does!

Sonny: I was going to tell you guys the truth by the end of the week.

Nikko: Well, I think that you should tell us now.

Sonny: Okay. Chad and I are going out.

Grady: I told you guys, and noooo, you didn't believe me, well, in your FACES!

Tawni: This is horrible Sonny! Talk about betrayal!

Zora: Evil….

Nikko: I think I need to go sit down.

Sonny: This is why I was keeping it from you guys. I knew that you would never support me.

Tawni: We're sorry.

Sonny: You're what!

Nikko: We're sorry we didn't support you. I know that if I were dating someone from the Falls, I would want to be accepted for it. We're sorry.

Sonny: awww, thanks guys!

Zora: Even though we're sorry, doesn't mean we're not counting down the days until you guys break up!

Sonny: I understand.

Marshall: Well, wasn't that quite the drama for one day. Sonny, you can have Chad guest star next week if you want.

Sonny: I would love that, thanks Marshall.

Tawni: Now that that's over, I have some Cocoa Mocha Cocoa lipgloss to re-apply.

Nikko: And I have to try to find a date to go with me to my cousin's party.

Grady: And I have to go find some cheese.

Sonny: And I have a sketch to write. Hey, where's Zora.

Zora: (from vents) already gone!

Sonny: She's fast!

COMMERCIAL BREAK

LAST SEGMENT

CHAD IS FILMING MACKENZIE FALLS

Chad: And now I'm afraid, Chloe, that I have to say goodbye.

Sonny: But I need to talk to you.

Chad: WHO IS TALKING WHILE I'M ACTING! _sees Sonny_ Oh, hey Sonny!

Chastity: What is she doing here?

Chad: Oh, uh, she's guest staring on Mackenzie Falls next week, so uh, yeah, we aren't dating or anything!

Chastity: I'll believe you, for now.

Sonny: I told my cast, but now it looks like it's your turn.

Chad: Oh, great. _Show Sonny laughing_

THE END!


End file.
